Weight of the World
by Altomere
Summary: Settle high above the clouds within the mountains of Atlas lies Aether Academy. A school focused on training the new generation of hunters that will one day fight to keep the land of Remnant safe. However life at the academy isn't all that it seems and when everything that is known of Grimm begins to change, life as these students once knew it will be turned upside down. SYOC


**Prologue****: In the night**

The night air stood still amongst the bare trees of the forest. Heavy snow falling from the sky made the land look like something out of dream, with the tree's black branches standing in stark contrast to the white powder. Alone in this world of wonder walked a man, his silver hair and clothes making him appear nearly invisible to the naked eye against his white surroundings. A frozen lake free from the cover of the trees seemed to be his destination, as he moved with an easy grace towards its shores. The trees shadowy claws followed him as he moved closer and closer to its mirror like surface never once turning back to look at the forest behind him. Reaching the bank he paused taking in the scene before him with eyes as black as the night sky above, and with a soft breath he took his first step onto the ice. Moving slowly and deliberately the man made his way to the frozen body of water's center. For a short moment everything seemed to be at peace, the surreal image looked like something out of a fairytale with the pale glow from the moon above illuminating the man as all the stars in the sky looked down watching with baited breath. In a seamless motion the man drew a pair of twin spears from their holdings on his back, and brought them above his head, pale metal shining in the moonlight. Looking up for the first time that night he glanced back to the trees behind him and gave the slightest hint of a smile before plunging the weapons into the frozen surface below, shattering the fragile illusion of peace.

The response to his actions was instantaneous, as cracks stemming from the spears points began to branch across the surface from the lake. A piercing cry split the night as a Grimm of unprecedented size burst from the water's surface sending shards of ice flying through the air. Serpentine in shape the beast took a moment to observe the one who had disturbed it's slumber. Drawing his lances from the ice the man stood tall, his relaxed posture inviting the monster to come at him, and with another angry roar it did lunging at the man from the water. Gliding across the ice the lancer dodged the Grimm's attack, eyes following the beast as its massive body flew through the air before disappearing once again into the lake. The air was still once more as the man stood in wait for the beast's return from underneath the icy waters. Closing his eyes the silver spear bearer called upon his aura, sending it reaching out all around him. For a moment he was everything and nothing, as he felt the slightest vibrations of the world around him. He could feel the snow falling onto the tree's branches, the animals fleeing from the scene, and the slow movements of the beast lurking in the water below. Suddenly opening his eyes the man jumped from where he was standing onto a nearby ice block, using his spears to stop himself from sliding off the edge, as the Grimm's head surged from underneath where he had been standing.

The beast paused confused for a moment as its powerful jaws grasped onto nothing but the cool night air. Taking advantage of the serpents momentary confusion the man leaped forward plunging his spears into the serpents back. Black blood dripped from the wounds as the Grimm screamed out in agony, shaking furiously in order to remove the man. Ignoring the thrashing of the beast the man pulled himself into a standing position and turned so that he was facing downwards. Then with a great push the man began running along the Grimm's body, dragging his spears behind him as they tore through the monster's skin and scales. Desperate to escape the man's slashing the Grimm began its dive back into the water, realizing now was his time to depart the beast's back the man prepared to jump. However, one of his spears was lodged deeper than he had expected, and by the time he had forced it free it was too late to escape the backlash of the serpent's tail.

Grunting as the powerful tail collided with him the silver warrior was sent sprawling across the broken surface of the lake barely managing to stop his body before he rolled into the freezing water. With considerable effort he pushed himself up again, giving a cough into his sleeve revealing red drops of blood onto the silver fabric. That thing hit harder then he thought, he honestly doubted he could take another hit. Once again sending out his aura he felt for the Grimm's presence. Feeling a strong force coming behind him he quickly turned and using his spears to push him, dodged to the left. The serpents powerful jaws flew by his eyes barely missing the warrior, before it disappeared beneath the water once more. Again and again the pattern repeated silver and black locked in an eternal dance neither side able to get close enough to touch the other. Yet the man knew the longer this continued the worse it would be for him. Each time the creature submerged itself the ground on which he could stand lessened, leaving him fewer and fewer options for escape. He needed an opening to attack and he needed it now.

Once again he could feel the beast preparing to launch itself from the water and once again he began to move himself out of the way, but suddenly two new familiar presences became apparent to him. Smirking slightly he adjusted his path while still in the air with the tip of his spear to allow them to pass by onto its target. He felt only the slightest breeze as two dust tipped arrows flew by either side of his face heading straight toward the eyes of the serpent which was just beginning to emerge from it's watery sanctuary. The arrows hit their targets, the beast's glowing red eyes, exploding into flames upon impact. This was the opening he had been waiting for. Landing on the icy ground the man Pushed himself into the air using his spears to go even higher and faster than what was possible on his own. Like a silver bullet he flew towards the open mouth of the Grimm writhing in pain desperately trying to return to the water below. Landing on top of the beasts snout the man jumped down so that he was balanced on the beasts razor sharp teeth. Diving into the mouth of the Grimm before the fangs could tear him to shreds the man was suddenly surrounded by darkness as the monsters jaws snapped shut. Working quickly the lancer locked his spears together and forced them into the bottom and roof of the monsters mouth forcing it open ever so slightly. The man jumped from the opening he had created onto the ice below before four arrows flew in, directly down the Grimm's throat.

The four refined elements from each of the arrows met within the body of the serpent, combining into a force no Grimm could withstand. The man shielded his eyes from the light of the blast as the beast was torn apart by explosion's from within. For a what seemed like an age a terrible cry disrupted the night as the beast died, screaming out in pain. Until finally it was no more, plunging the snow covered world back into surreal stillness.

Sending out his aura to check that the Grimm was dead the man slowly moved toward the body floating lifelessly on the surface of the lake. Pulling his spears from the dead beasts mouth and inspecting them for any damage for the blasts, he stood in wait for the monsters body to disappear like all the rest of the Grimm's he had fought. Yet it did not, the serpents black blood only continuing to drain out into the once clear water. Breathing heavily the man observed the dead serpent "...I-It's not disappearing." he breathed touching the serpents head with the tip of his spear.

"Goddamnit Dia!" Came an angry shout from the trees on the shores of the lake "You were supposed to wait for me to get in position before engaging!" Leaping down from her perch amongst the branches and onto the few remaining ice blocks a women who appeared to be in her early twenties or late teens made her way towards the man her golden blond hair flowing behind her in a neat high ponytail. "You're lucky I even managed to get a good enough sight on that beast to get some shots off," She growled pointing a dust tipped arrow in the man's face "Just who the fuck do you think you are Diamond Hale that you can take on a Leviathan on your own?"

Not taking his eyes from the beasts body Diamond gestured the woman closer "...Sable ...look." he breathed gesturing at the beast before him.

"Don't you dare ignore me! Diamond just what the fuck do you want me to look at-" Sable gasped upon seeing the body before leaping back through the air pointing her bow at the unmoving form. "Dia!" she hissed "Get back, that thing must still have some life left in it!"

"...No ...it's dead ...I sense no life presence coming from it." Diamond responding shaking his head moving closer to the beast to get an even better look.

"But it's body-"

"Yes, this is the first time I've encountered a Grimm where it's body hasn't disappeared upon death..."

Finally relaxing her pose the woman cautiously followed her partner closer to the body "Grimm's can't remain in this world after death though... they have no soul so when their physical form dies there is nothing left to stay behind," she breathed "So whatever this was it either wasn't a Grimm..."

"Or a Grimm with a soul." the man finished turning his black eyes on his partner for the first time.

The pair was silent for a moment as they tried to grasp just what they had encountered before the crackle from a radio broke the tension. _"Transmission for team DUSK. Do you read me? I repeat incoming transmission-"_

Startled by the sudden sound Sable jumped, turning away from the body before hastily regaining her composure and picking up the communication device from her side "Sable from team DUSK here, I read you loud and clear sir!"

_ "Haha! Sable good to hear your voice, I take it from the lack of screaming that the Grimm has been dealt with?"_ laughed a jovial voice from the other side of the radio.

"Yes..." Sable paused her voice shaking somewhat "I-I suppose you can say that Sir."

_ "Eh Sable... are you alright? You don't sound too hot from over here."_

Taking a deep breath trying to keep her calm the woman continued "I'm fine, I'm fine... We just need pickup here, I'll send you my coordinates now."

_ "Yup, Yup, they're coming through! Anything else?"_

"Yeah," she responded turning her eyes back onto the body that refused to disappear, sending chills down her spine "You'd better make it a big fucking jet."

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone welcome to _Weight of the World_ a RWBY SYOC! I love Remnant and have wanted to write something within this world for a long time. This chapter is a little shorter than what I hope will be the norm as it's just a prologue. And hopefully I'll get better at writing fight scenes as this story goes on xD _Weight_ _of the World _takes place approximately ten years before the events of RWBY in the country of Atlas as opposed to Vale. Since this is a SYOC it will be a story about _your_ characters, so i would love it if you could take the time a drop a review and submit a hunter/huntress in training ^-^ for more info on how to submit a character please visit my profile (And please note I will only be accepting characters through PM!) Thank you for reading~**


End file.
